Talk:Gary "Roach" Sanderson
His gun I don't think that his gun is an IMBEL. It looks like some sort of AR-15 variant. Imrlybord7 12:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I thought it was a Bushmaster ACR, looking where the cocking handle is and the shape of the barrell guard Yeah, it's definitely the Bushmaster ACR. Imrlybord7 21:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) EvErLoyaLEagLE (4/18/2010): His weapon of choice appears to be the ACR, as he starts off half of his missions with it (Cliffhanger, Takedown, Loose Ends). Name Change Shouldn't we call him Gary Sanderson instead of just Sanderson? It seems to make the article more complete. We should do this for the Polonsky article too. 01:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :As per COD:FNP, all first names for characters must have an official source to back it up. Until a link can be provided, it has to stay simply as "Sanderson". 20:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) His first name is shown in any gameplay vid that starts from the very beginning of Cliffhanger. Imrlybord7 19:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Why is every one getting so riled up about this? He may not even be the primary protagonist.--Slacky!!! 12:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If anyone know Polonsky's real name then yes, change it. BBuzz 13:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) His middle name is Rorschach. I think that should be added in as Roach is based off it. Proof? 13:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Sanderson from Black Hawk Down could be related to Sanderson in MW2 I was watching BHD today, and there was a Delta Force operator named Sergeant Sanderson. Could he be related to Sanderson from MW2? Outlaw 2-5 No, I don't think so. Sergeant Sanderson was based on Paul Howe, who was a Delta operator and fought in that battle. And I don't think Sanderson was related to that Sanderson from MW2. Shockeye7665sc Stupidest... idea... ever. Imrlybord7 19:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ^^Simpsons reference FTW!!!! I agree!!--Slacky!!! 16:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I agree-gree -=Dwight=- 18:40, 1 July 2009 Nationality I'm sorry, but to me the whole idea of using a names geographical origins as proof of nationality is just plain stupid. It has nothing to do with it. I mean, my mothers name is Greek in origin, and she doesn't have a single drop of Greek blood in her body. As for him being former SAS because he's close to former SAS agents? Just dumb. You live, fight, and shed blood alongside anyone and I guarantee you will almost always consider him a brother. User:anthraxXadam I don't know for sure, but I think Sanderson must be American, because Sanderson is mostly an American name (From what I've seen). But some british have the name of Sanderson so he could be British, I don't know, unless since Task Force 141 is multinational, it'd be that Sanderson could be from American Special Forces under MacTavish. Shockeye7665sc But gary is a british name! get with the program!!! You know, he could even be Canadian. All his name tells us for sure is that he is likely to be from a first-world country that speaks primarily English. Until either the game comes out or official information is released on the matter, we can't be sure. 20:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) At least we know he's not Russian! I am staggered that you think Sanderson is an American name, it is NOT, the name as we more or less know it was introduced into the North of British Isles some 1000 years ago. And Gary? I honestly can't think of a more working class English name. Talbot6832 18:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You know what? In Hong Kong "Gary" is a common name in the office. So how is it possible that you say "Gary" is a what nationality person? It could be any nationality's name. - Pk123db456 21:03, 25 July 2009 (+8:00 GMT) For references sake Gary means Spear in Old Anglo-Saxon English. Needless to say, Sanderson is operating with MacTavish, a British SAS operative, which would lead one to believe that Gary is indeed a fellow SAS man. I would have thought putting two and two together would state the obvious. Talbot6832 13:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we do know what you mean, but it does not mean stating the 'confirmed'. It is 99% agreeable that Roach is an SAS operative (and that he is then also a Brit), but as confirmation for confirmation's sake, we need to take it as that he could be of any nationality (and any military unit). Attack Rhino 13:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) No, he's from Task Force 141, it' an American and British group to fight terrorisim. Well think it would be cool if his nationality would remain unknown, so that why we could imagine what country he was from. williamstrother 5:10, 2 September 2009 (UTC) We dont post what people think is "cool", we post what is explicitly stated in game. Go find the fanon wiki if you want to make stuff up WouldYouKindly 22:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Infinity Ward is doing a bad job with this so-called multinational "task force". So far, all the characters are SAS operatives, Soap, Ghost and now Roach, whats multinational about that? Just because you play as mostly the SAS, doesn't mean there can't be other groups within task force 141 doing separate missions you're not involved in. --Gesz 01:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I think it is fairly obvious that someone named "Gary Sanderson" could be either British, American, Canadian or Australian, which are the nationalities represented in One-Four-One. He hangs with Soap a lot and seems to be chummy with Ghost, so he could be British. He is sent with Royce and Meat, both Canadian, to go further in the Favela during "Takedown," so he could be Canadian. He could be American because 141 seems to have a narrow majority of American operators, and he could be Australian because there don't seem to be too many other Aussies in the group. But the developers obviously wanted his nationality to be ambiguous so that each player could decide on his own. Chell484 22:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I think he's American because, when you jump off the cliff in Cliffhanger, you can hear his voice and I couldn't hear a British accent. You can't tell how someone sounds when they speak just because of how they scream -- I reckon Roach is British because Allen and Ramirez (two playable characters) are both American. Also, in the Spec Ops missions where Ghost refers to you as "Roach" you wear a british flag patch (Seen in Co-op) though I don't know if they're supposed to *actually* be Roach or whether it's a typo. He also seems to be with Ghost and Soap a lot, both being members of the SAS also makes me think that Roach could also possibly be SAS (22nd regiment) It's most likely that Roach is SAS beacause of how close he and Soap Mactavish are. Roach could possibly have been in Soap's unit under his command. Age Stop adding his birth as '1986' unless you have proof. Moozipan Cheese 19:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Were does the fact that he is 29 come from? And if he is 29 why would he be born 1992?? Well i apologize for my mistake for his age but now i think he is 19 years old. williamstrother 3:29, 2 September 2009 (UTC) You THINK, you dont KNOW Stop adding it WouldYouKindly 20:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well i want our hero to a young soldier you got a problem with that. williamstrother 5:08, 2 September 2009 (UTC) Because this is not the fanon wiki, we dont just make crap up and post it as fact WouldYouKindly 22:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it is sort of annoying when people put random fanon crap on. Birdydude9 15:35, February 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh my god is william still doing this where he thinks about what he WANTS?! SANDERSON i looked up his name on my ipod translator and its 87.6% british, 5.1% irish and 7.3% american So? My name is British but my ancestory is from Ireland. ----Slowrider7 His name isn't important, really. He could be from any country. Just because Gary is more common in some countries than others, it does not mean we can jump the gun and say he belongs to X country --Gesz 01:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I say he's norwegian sanderson is norwegian AuSanderson FTW. like AuStyer, but awesomer. SAS. Agent Tasmania 12:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) SAS? Where was it confirmed that he was in SAS? If it can't be cited then I'm just going delete that line. Chief z 00:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) All one can say, is that he is most likely a part of a Special Forces outfit. Attack Rhino 04:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) To add to what I said before, even though it is not explicitly stated, it would be more than unlikely that Soap would be working with someone outside the SAS on a two man SAS mission. Attack Rhino 22:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The SAS usualy prefer to work in small groups, but I think the official number is a small sqaud of 4 men.--Slacky!!! 18:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that is what I am thinking. It just would not make sense to have a two man team, and one of them not be an SAS soldier. It just would not make sense. The only pity, is that this is still a possibility; even a 1% chance of Roach not being SAS sadly means that we cannot say he is. Attack Rhino 23:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Haven't been here for a while. I didn't doubt he was in the SAS(he most likely is), I just had a problem with the line "It has been confirmed he is in the SAS" as it had no citation. Anyhow, it was deleted. Three months guys. Chief z 11:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :True, three months. I guess as we do need to keep it as plausible but unconfirmed for now. Attack Rhino 21:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) hes SAS noobs! deal with it. They're n00bs yet you leave your comment unsigned? Silly boy, there is no proof that he is SAS, nor proof he is not. We can assume it, but that's about it. T3R 22:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Mile High Club You could have been playing as "Roach" in "Mile High Club." I don't think so, IW said it was just a mission they liked that they couldn't fit into the story.CAW4 21:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) As well as it being based on Special Ops in MW2, Since Spec Ops is 2 player I don't think you would be able to play as a first person character you could see. Good guess, maybe.... But then again, I very highly doubt you play as Roach in the Spec. Ops. you do play as roach in spec ops...when soap talks to you he refers to your player as roach, this is due that they use the same sound files. Maybe actually because one of the soldiers in MHC sounds like Gaz/Ghost so there could be a link. Other than that there is nothing. DanielM4712 22:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) EvErLoyaLEagLE (4/18/2010): "Mile High Club" was operated by the SAS, not TF141. Family and Girlfriend? Well i want Roach to have parents, a little sister and a hot girlfriend, i think that would be cool. This is not the fanon wiki. No. WouldYouKindly 22:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Since you dont seem to know how things work around here: I'll refer you to this page WouldYouKindly 23:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Can we just IP ban this guy from editing? CAW4 00:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) What the hell makes people wake up one day and say: "I'm a fan of Call of Duty, I can write any sort of crap that might be true in an alternate universe within the game". Whether it's that guy who filled in the birthdays, or this clown who's acting like a two year old ("Well, i want..."), I'm sick of it. This is a quasi-encyclopedic depot for information on anything directly related to the Call of Duty series, not some place like Disneyland where "your wildest dreams will come true". 01:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well, he keeps signing his posts as Williamstrother(spelling?), and, as you might know, he was banned for a week four days ago for adding that kind of BS to the articles. Looks to me like he still doesnt get it. (And actually, if it is him, he was banned for a week on the 29th so that would be curcumventing a ban as well, which might mean a few more weeks without his nonsense if the admins get wind of it) WouldYouKindly 02:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Bull'shit', like hell I'm gonna let him prance around this institution and let him bop his little wand of ignorance on whatever random page his dusty brain thinks is best for deconstructing. I'm getting some admins over here, because people like him should be drowned, at the least. 03:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Good idea, I had to revert several of his edits before his account got suspended, it's pretty tiresome dealing with him, he's obviously never going to get what a wiki is and why we dont let his fanon bullcrap in here (in fact i'm almost 100% sure that some of his pulled-out-the-northbound-end-of-a-southbound-bull birthdates are still on some of the character pages. EDIT: I was right, I found at least 6 in the 25 or so I looked at. Will fix the rest tomorrow, I have college in the morning.) WouldYouKindly 03:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :William if you add anymore unverified facts I am going to ban you for a year. I am sick and tired of you being such a nuisance. You have contributed nothing worthwile in your entire editing career, and you do is piss off other editors. Darkman 4 07:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Screw it, I banned his IP for a month. Darkman 4 07:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Society is in debt to you, Darkman. Thanks. 11:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm seriously considering leaving this wiki. I can't stand fools. Who the heck does william think he is "Well I want our hero to be a young hero" "Well I want our Roach to have parents, a little sister, and a hot girlfriend". No, it would not be "cool". It would be a nuisance. Also, what up with the birth years? This place is becoming a vandal and fool magnet. I've been wanting to say that for a very long time. That's why I want to be an admin. Well, sorry if I went to hard on the guy. Well all i wanted was to create the character's history. Im entitled to my own opinion under the constitution of the united states of america you will let have the freedoom of speech. Guys don't hate me please. williamstrother , September 3, 02:00 2009 (U will, this is a CANON sight where users give factual, proven information so people can trust this site as their main database for information on the call of duty series, how the fuck would you like it if you went to the halo wiki to answer a question, but some motherfucker like you has "created the characters history" and you end up thinking that the master chief is a freaking robot. and that is exactly what you have been doing here, i dont give a flying fuck what you do to the fanon site because its made for made up information, as far as im concerned you dont deserve a place in this great wiki if you dont realise its for info confirmed to be true by a reliable source, like infinity ward or treyarch, im sure that if you go to the fanon wiki, youd be welcomed and praised for your creative stories. so dont fuck up the canon one P.S i dont give a shit about your constitutional right to piss all over a wiki because if you werent a complete retard youd realise that the internet is INTERNATIONAL you dumbfuck......thanks for listening--Ghost mactavish 07:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Will, this is the internet, most of the Constitution doesn't apply here, to my understanding. We only "hate" you because you annoyed people by adding false birth dates, which is STRICTLY AGAINST this wiki's guidlines! Cpl. Wilding 19:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys, but he unfortunately IS guaranteed freedom of speech, since this is a website owned by multiple people (I think), with servers in the US. But that means we can't just keep you from writing your opinion on talk pages and things like this. That DOESN'T mean you can create the character's history. Who do you think you are, the entire fucking entity of Treyarch?! Infinity Ward? Jesus? Unless you are the CEO of any company that makes CoD, I never, EVER want to hear you say that you just want, like a two year old with ice cream, to create entire aspects of the game offhandedly. You've broken wiki policy by adding unsourced content at the least, and you've broken wikia policy by evading bans, at the most. If you come back here again, I'm going to feed you to a shark with a barracuda inside of it. 01:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S how do i not have that box around my writing--Ghost mactavish 07:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Preach it, Akyoyo, Preach it-GentlemanBilly- :Agreed. Akyoyo, I havent seen a more thorough verbal ownage of someone in a long time. I salute you. :P WouldYouKindly 04:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Semper fi--Slacky!!! 08:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank, you, thank, you I have an obsession to scrub the earth of the ones deemed unnecessary (though just with stupid/evil people, and not in such Hitler-esque terms). And by the way, seeing as how I want to join the Army, it would be more necessary to say "Hoo-ah". :P 22:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Cool, My Dad was in the army. He was S.F(special forces).-GentlemanBilly I dont live in the USA, so those amendments dont mean a toss to me. Be constructive. Oh, man, I'm not sure if I care WHAT country you're in, (you as in the general term), EVERYONE should read the Bill of Rights. It's just...something you have to do, to see the ten most important statements of this country. 02:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Strange, I'm writing this as I'm on vacation in my nation's capital...weird coincidence... 02:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) don't mean to interrupt but the ten most important statements of the USA aren't the ten most important statements of the UK, so it would be pointless in reading them unless we were curious or studying the US. I mean this in a completely non-hostile neutral way. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 20:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) No, I got a little carried away. Still, a great thing to read, short, sweet, and to the point, as well. -- 01:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I've been getting a lot of hate mail for the above conversation and I'd like to take this opportunity to clear a few things up. First of all: Williamstrother was a vandal whose edits I had just spent a tedious hour and a half undoing. While I regret losing my temper with him, and there's no real justification for it, especially in a person who was two months away from becoming an admin, I was on a very short fuse by that point and since I didn't have admin tools at the time, I was getting very frustrated that that was the only thing I could do. Second: I tend to be a very mellow person when it comes to the Wiki, and this is only one of two times I have ever been genuinely angry at someone on the wiki.--WouldYouKindly 03:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) William Hey Willy, I want to let you know that I have a "ban on sight" policy just for you. Since you enjoy evading bans, I'm going to keep on banning your new proxies until you stop. Darkman 4 19:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I have just one thing to say about his "constitutional right" to add unsourced BS to the articles: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok I lied; one other thing kid: the first amendment does not protect speech on a privately owned website, especially when that speech happens to be unsourced speculation pulled out of the metaphorical rear-end. Stop evading bans William, you LOSE. Go screw up another Wiki, William, you arent welcome here. Oh and by the way: just to put your crap into perspective: I just spent a very tedious hour and a half undoing your damage on all the character pages, time that COULD have been spent making other edits if it wasnt for you and your "I wantz 2 maek up storie!!!!!1oneeleven" crap. And you wonder why you got banned? WouldYouKindly 19:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Why haven't you guys banned him before? -GentlemanBilly- I'm not an admin so it's not up to me, but I assume it was because he was only a minor nuisance before, but now he's crossed the line by demanding, in no uncertain terms, what he wants the pages to show, whether it's true or not. The guy will obviously never get what this wiki is for, and I expect to see him try to circumvent the ban again soon. WouldYouKindly 04:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Also, Why doesn't he know about the fanon C.O.D wiki ?-GentlemanBilly Lol, a ban-on-sight policy. good idea darkman. Was he the one that was puttting in those birth dates slightly more than a month ago? Attack Rhino 03:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Answered my own question. Attack Rhino 03:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Wow, you have the nerve to accuse him of breaking policy, then you go and do it yourself? This talk page is for discussing improvements to the article, not for slagging people off. Insulting and victimising the poor guy is breaking policy at best, bullying at worst. This is a talk page, not a "pick on him he's a piece of cake" page, and I wish to keep it as such. William, if you're reading this, ignore these philistines, they're too stupid to know what they're doing. 15:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but not only has he been breaking policy, but he has acted like a 2 year old, so would you like it if you wanted to know something about a character, and he's shat on the page to make you think soap mactavish is a robot in disguise so while i respet you for defending him, hes pissed us all off and people will only hate you too for defending him - ghost mactavish Well...when you put it that way, I suppose it's for the greater good, isn't it? Banning him, I mean. 21:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Listen guys, no offense or anything, you've been on the wiki longer than I have, but I think William gets a bit of a bum deal. He's started making proper edits, and all those bans and hate messages have really made him grow up. So, what do you say we "forgive and forget"? Contact me on my talk page if you support/oppose this idea. Sgt. S.S. 20:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Sgt. S.S. guys, William hasn't screwed up for a while. William just remember, there are canon and fanon wikis, know the diffirence dude. 02:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Patrick Foehr His face! Can we assume that Roach were goggles, as blood droplets have been added when you take damage.-GentlemanBilly :The same droplets appear in multiplayer, so I think it doesn't have anything to do with goggles. Darkman 4 16:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay, but in the screenshots a goggle wearing solider is on a snowmobile by himself, so I'm just wondering if it is Roach?-GentlemanBilly No, it's not him. Infinity Ward doesn't make a character model of the playable characters (with one or two exceptions). Chief z 05:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) What about Call of Duty 2 characters?-GentlemanBilly- he said with a few exceptions.--Slacky!!! 15:13, Yeah, I know. But since we've seen character models for Call of Duty Finest Hour and I thought it was made by Infinity Ward. I don't know so just tell me in your next posts.-GentlemanBilly- :Fyi, IW didnt do Finest Hour, Spark did. WouldYouKindly 17:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm not too familiar with CoD1 and 2, other than glancing over them on the wiki. However, what I do know is that in CoD4 the primary protagonists didn't have ingame character models. IW has stated that this was to make it easy for players to immerse themselves into the characters. Now unless IW has all factions come together for a big terror-hunting party to where the playable characters see each other, I think it's safe to say that the goggled snowmobile driver is not Sanderson. I'm sure someone within a garrison stationed on top of a blistering cold mountain decided to bring goggles with them. Man that was a lot, but I'm just trying to get my point across. Chief z 13:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback, WouldYouKindly. Also Chief z, I do know that Roach's trainer will appear and he will be a playable character.--GentlemanBilly Well, problem solved. Besides, weren't we discussing whether or not the goggled rider was Sanderson? Chief z 13:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but turns out he's not the guy. Unless, we see him when playing the ranger.--GentlemanBilly I imagine Roach bears a resemblance to singer, songwriter and actor Jesse McCartney, and he wears goggles, in the cliffhanger missions he possibly wore the same gear as Soap, and in the Rio De Janeiro missions he wears a backwards cap, and maybe in the gulag missions he wore a beanie and his goggles were red lensed or if he went under water his face would pretty much the same. Its pointless talking about his face because IW said that they dont give the playable characters faces and want the players to imagine their own character face ?Whipsnap? 18:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) What if Roach looks like Will Smith, then that would make him African-British. Or what if he resembles Chris Pine. Well,tell me if I'm wrong but I guess he is seen in the launch trailer.Hornet's nest,between 0:41,0:42 as it is known he wears a beige uniform with sleeves. Theres a few pictures in the game of who i think is Roach... On Spec Ops the missions Sniper Fi and Acceptable Losses... He isn't a generic model people have on multiplayer and ain't one of the main characters. His face is covered by a mask, Has similar clothing to what Soap had on at Cliffhanger and what the rest of the 141 had at Contigency with the difference that he has the hood on. Since they wore similar clothes on all missions you can see that Ghost's outfit at the favela and estate had a hood so it can be presumed he had it on there too. -FrozenSolid Archive I think this page needs archiving.--Slacky!!! 09:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Really, it ain't really that long, and anyway I think the other disussions on here are/will be relevant soon, and it would be a pain to link them instead. Attack Rhino 03:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) O.K.--Slacky!!! 17:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC) US Army Ranger? What if Roach is a US Army Ranger not a SAS Operative or there could be a differnt character in the US to play as. It's unlikley for both charatcters to come from the same country.--Slacky!!! 17:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Your right if there were two U.S. Army Rangers it would be confusing, but what if Roach was a Delta Force, an SAS or someother British or American special forces Operative. :It is the most likely fact that he is an SAS operative (I think). See here for more info: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gary_Sanderson#SAS.3F Attack Rhino 20:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Maybe your right. Williamstrother (UTC) I'm back! Williamstrother (UTC) Well I'm sorry. Williamstrother (UTC) Well, theres a slight possibility... as the 141 was some time before the game at the pit and ran it, my guess is Shepherd brought them there to make the rangers fell pathethic as they ran it in 18 seconds.. Anyways couldn't it be possible that while there they saw Roach and recruited him to the 141? Gary 'Roach' Sanderson- Gaz I think that Gaz could be Sanderson because Gaz is the short name for Gary? It could be dont think so though. I don't think so, as it really looked like he died on Game Over. If he is, the this would be the first time that a squeal made a NPC a playable character in campaign. Then again, Modern Warfare 2 is the first direct sequel... MrJoe95 Isn't Gaz a Lt. in CoD:MW?--Slacky!!! 18:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :It isn't ever said, but one can assume that he is somewhere from Sergeant to Lieutenant. -- Birdydude9 gaz would not be put under soaps command I doubt its Gaz. He got shot in the head, point blank, with a Desert Eagle. I really don't think ANY human being could survive that. LegendaryFroggy 21:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Roach is not Gaz. You can clearly see that Gaz gets shot in the head. His dead body is on the ground after. Ther is NO WAY that he survived!Cpl. Dunn 21:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually if you use no clip you can cleary see that he gets shot in the back and not the head. Gaz is the ultimate soildier from cod4 and on the bridge you can clearly see him getting shot in the head and penatrating into his back but if he is ghost he is the unluckiest soildier on cod6 american can he be american because the main peoples are english and french and shit so Yea he might be American, if he's not, Infinity Ward is over-using the SAS. And CoD is not supposed to be about that, there has to be some diversity. They cant make everyone from the same nationality and unit, what kind of "task force" is that? Someone changed the trivia section to say Roach is British. Should this be changed back to "either British or American"? Nope, other wise why would Sheperd Shoot him.~~---- french? THERE IS NO FRENCH FAGGOTS IN GAME, and your asking us to make him american. yOUR LAUGHABLE-yeshwa1 Okay, two things, right off the bat. First, the French AREN'T faggots (Christ, I hate that word!) Second, how is it laughable to make him American? Oh, wait, let me guess - according to you, the Yanks are faggots too, right? LOL loo-ser. Sgt. S.S. 20:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Death I wanna know if all this is true.on his page it says shepherd shoots him and ghost and covers them in gasoline and drops a cigarrete on them is this balls**t or the truth cause theres no video evidence or anything ?Whipsnap? 18:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) No, he doesn't die. Well, at least I don't think. My friends say they were the ones that put Shepherd shooting Roach and Ghost. I did not take part in it whatsoever. GameAnyone has recently released a video, and Roach does die beside Ghost in Loose Ends. The information will be restored next Tuesday.Dibol 08:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually There is a video with indisputable evidence that he and Ghost die. Shepherd shoots them in the stomach burns them end of story. Where is this video then?Doc.Richtofen 18:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WG9iTFH-tU 00:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Does Roach die when Shepherd shoots him in the stomach, or does he die when his body is burned in the pit? LazerPlayer L*P 04:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Probably upon burning, since you can still see after he is shot. 04:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) He does die when Shepherd shoots him, as a) you don't hear screams as he is burnt, b)if he was alive he'd draw a pistol and shoot the general in the head, and c) when Allen is killed, u see the blood from his body and the russians investigating his corpse Heatedpete 21:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, after he has the gas poured on him and has the cigar dropped on him. By this point Ghost is already dead, lucky for him XavierGTR 09:56, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How about we DON'T have a big section title saying "FATE" right under the summary of the character. That kind of thing should be moved down where people accidentally clicking on the article won't accidentally see it and spoil the game's biggest twist. :This is a wiki. Wikis have spoilers, and you should know that coming in. Anyway, to actually find out what happens you'd have to read almost the entire paragraph, and that's not something you do "accidentally". Plus, if you don't want spoilers, don't read a section called "Fate". 19:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::My point is that in order to require a section titled "Fate", it is more than fairly obvious to anyone of average intelligence that he ends up with a lead enema. I accidentally clicked onto this page while I was still playing the mission in which he is killed at the end, saw the word "Fate" as a title from the corner of my eye through no fault of my own, and then as soon as Shepherd got off the plane and came over I thought "he's going to shoot me". I'm not complaining about the fact that the spoiler is there, I was gearing more toward the fact that it's been put in bold lettering in the summary of the article, which should always be kept neutral in regard to spoilers. Just a little bit of extra trivia on the death, it has been proven that a cigar or such can't start a fire. Trivia In trivia it says that 'Roach' is saved by 'Soap' like 'Soap' was by Price. Mactavish was not saved by PriceDoc.Richtofen 18:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes he was. In Crew Expendable when you jump for the helicopter, you don't quite make it and begin to slip off the helicopter. Price grabs your arms and saves you at the last moment.--WouldYouKindly 18:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry i presumed it was game overDoc.Richtofen 18:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Roach isn't good at jumping, as he falls off in hornets nest and almost falls off in cliffhanger OFFICIALLY BRITISH backround story of ROACH includes Sanderson is also a member of the 22nd British SAS regiment. I personally believe that Gaz from CoD4 is short for Gary. and that gaz doesn't die at the end of CoD4, but is infact the main playable charecter in CoD6. *My friend, sign your frickin' comments and get a life. Shock Trooper D9 21:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Gaz did die because one of the Russians in CoD4 shot him in the head atpoint blank range. There is no way anyone would sirvive that. Sorry but roach isn't Gaz Saved by "Soap" In fact he misses "Soap" when falling and has to run to the chopper. Can some one please change this error. But he is saved by "Soap" in Cliffhanger when falling.--Slacky!!! 14:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) when roach(short for cockroach) falls from the rooftop if you look down you can find a M4A1 ACOG w/grenadier so you dont have to run before the timer till the pave low runs out of fuel you can just shoot the militia out of existance photo? what about the photo? is it confirmed that its roach? --Zynx832 22:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) No, and I removed it, thanks for the heads up. Until we get confirmation that it IS Roach (which is very, VERY unlikely), we're going to assume that that particular picture is just some random TF141 member--WouldYouKindly 22:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) A Canuck Does anyone think Roach might be Canadian? In the levels Takedown and Hornet's Nest, his sleeves are olive, just like the Canadain members of TF141 wear.LW556DCJ 04:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) hes sooo SAS noobs hes SAS noobs! deal with it. I think he could totally be Canadian. There's no way to be sure, but not only does he have a similar uniform to the Canadian guys in Takedown, but he is sent with two other Canadian guys- Royce and Meat- to move forward and clear that one area of civilians. And he seems to know the two of them. Not much to go on, but that seems to have more weight than SAS NOOOOBS! Chell484 22:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) he wears the same outfit as ghost in takedown and ghost is british so... 14:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Elberto OK, anyone who comes in here and says "hes sooo SAS noobs" is a dumbass. I'm not going to pretend to be sorry at all. If you're going to put in your opinion, don't put it in a way that makes you sound like 1. a total idiot and 2. an arrogant asshole. And for CHRIST'S SAKE SIGN YOUR GODDAMN COMMENTS PLEASE. As for the whole SAS/Canadian argument, I think he's SAS simply because he seems to know Ghost, Price, and Soap very well, and works for them more often than he works with anyone else. --Shockwolf10 10:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and last time I checked, Canadians are allowed to join the SAS. 21:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) No, they're not; wrong country fail. -- Echo Four Delta 15:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) To Griever0311 (a.k.a. Echo Four Delta), I have three things to say: #Stop acting like such a bloody know-it-all. #I just checked Wikipedia, there's nothing there about only Brits being allowed to join the SAS. #Even if that was the case, who says it was the British ''SAS? He could have been in the Canadian SAS Company. Sgt. S.S. 21:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) To Sgt SS I have a few things to say: #I act like a bloody know-it-all, because, considering most of these things, I've been there, done that and can speak fairly authoritatively concerning most military matters as they relate to infantry/special operations/small-unit combat. #Wikipedia's not always right; it' a general consensus-based information repository, and should be fact-checked if you want truly corect intel. If you want to be SAS, you've got to be a serving member of the British Army; a Russian Air Force pilot can't be a US Army Green Beret, get it? #The organization you refer to hasn't existed for about 6 decades. So, yeah, wrong country fail. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 00:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Any Commonwealth Citizen can join the British Armed Forces. A Canadian could join the BAF, pass Selection and become a member of the Special Air Service like any other Brit without being a UK citizen. The SAS accepts recruits from every branch of the BAF, not just the Army. One famous example of a Commonwealth Citizen who was a member of the SAS was Fijian Staff Sergeant “Tak” Takevesi, who participated in Operation Nimrod (aka Iranian Embassy Siege) in 1980. Also, enlisted service in the USMC reaching the rank of corporal does not entail authoritative knowledge of special operations. Nice try. Chell484 04:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) New Picture Is that roach, or a randomly generate troop? I would like some kind of proof. ©PGB 22:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) It is not Roach. IW did not make a character model for Roach. It's just some randomly generated Task Force 141 guy.Cpl. Dunn 21:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) his voice you can hear his voice (yelling) on cliffhanger, befor you start climing up the ice wall fall off and he yells i think that he could be an aussie, i mean it would be a first for a cod game and you gotta admit, IW has done a lot of new things in MW2 like no russian, main charachter dying and the blood drop damage system so an aussie protagonist would be right up their alley this time around. if you think of it a lot of main playable charachters have been different nationalities like soap who is a scot The Nationality of Roach- Fact vs. Guesses Can anyone provide a reliable, concrete source indicating the nationality of Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Task Force 141? Speculation is totally cool, but it should stay on the discussion page. I'm going to remove any references to the character's nationality from the article itself until someone can provide some sort of reliable source to back up a claim of nationality. There appears to be a number of people who think he is British. Is this so? If there is something out there to confirm this, please put it out in the open. It'll settle a lot of arguments. Chell484 04:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) As of right now, we have jack to go on as far as Roach's nationality is concerned. Until Infinity Ward decides to provide us with something about Roach, no we don't have ANY proof on his nationality. Personally, I would like to list Roach's nationality as unknown until we get something concrete. Patrick Foehr Quote We should have a quote of someone talking about Roach. Maybe Soap saying, "Breaks over Roach, let's go." or when John Price finds you in Contingency. ROACH'S APPEARANCE -- POSSIBLY REVEALED Greetings, fellow CoD Wikians, I believe that I may have come to the conclusion of Roach's mystery appearance. Immediately after reading the previous sentence, the first thing you'd say is "bullshit". The second thing you'd say is, "Where's the evidence? Unless there's evidence, it's just mere speculation." Well, fellow users, I have come prepared with my guns loaded. *Below are the reasons as to why I suspect this particular character model is Roach. #In the single-player campaign, this character model is not seen among the TF141 members at all in any of the levels. #If you play SpecOps missions with a friend, you'll notice that the person you play as is this character model. When you hear Soap, Price, and Ghost's voice-overs speaking to you during the mission, they will refer to you as "Roach". Because both of your character models are the same, there is no confusion as to which model is Roach. No matter which TF141 level you play in, either as Player One or Two, or what difficulty, your character will always be the same and the NPC's will always refer you as Roach. Granted, this may not be enough to have the image added to the article, but I have provided two more pieces with evidence. Speculations with some evidence are better a speculation with none. Please reply. The first image is not him. He never has his sleeves up.Cpl. Dunn 21:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) -- :The first image I have seen a few times before and it has triggered numerous tirades by people demanding it to be taken down because it cannot be verified to be Roach. I haven't seen the second image before. This must be the one from the art book now mentioned in the article. To be totally honest, I just don't think the people at Infinity Ward made any character model or design concept for Roach at all beyond what you see in front of your face in the game. It wasn't necessary. The guy behind Soap does look a bit different than other TF141 members, but at the same time he is still very generic looking: MICH-2000 helmet, tan balaclava, goggles, M4. I don't think there is any more evidence for this individual being Roach than there is for him being anyone else in particular, except obviously Soap. If it hasn't been explicitly stated by IW that this is Roach, we can still only speculate. Unfortunately, it looks like I should prepare for another marathon session of removing "British" and "SAS" tags from the article due to the Union Jack flag patch on this individual's arm. Chell484 07:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Maybe as he is wearing Goggles which in Loose Ends petrol seeps down the goggles. However I can't really back it up except if you play it yourself so don't have a go at me.AdvancedRookie 08:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry dude, but the second picture is fake. If you watch closely you see that SOAP's face has been pasted on the body of GHOST (out of the art book) Also at the bottom it says do not post this wallpaper on the internet.AdvancedRookie 20:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Roach has no character model, this can be easily seen in Contingency via the Predator camera. Try standing out on the helipad or the sub and looking for your character. Mechanical 42 20:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) EvErLoyaLEagLE (4/18/2010): About the second image, I would say it is possible that is Roach (standing next to Ghost of if were the original picture). He wears goggles as in Cliffhanger, there is ice covering the edges of his vision, and the petrol in Loose Ends seeps down the goggles as "AdvancedRookie" says. And judging by the flag patch on his arm, he is most likely British, but as of Infinity Ward, Roach's nationality is up to the player's imagination. roach's nationality yo, check out these links: http://ps3gamersblog.wordpress.com/category/review/ http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/modern-warfare-2-review http://www.mw2forum.co.uk/index.php?page=107;print http://www.modernwarfarenews.com/2009/07/characters.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPZThaSNIJ0 http://www.incgamers.com/all/Games/193/Previews/call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2 http://www.giantbomb.com/sgt-gary-roach-sanderson/94-11055/ :These links definitely show that there is a popular opinion that Roach is SAS. However, links 1, 2 and 7 are game reviews (non-IW independent opinion and perspective), links 3 and 4 are from a forum (non-IW, independent user contributions) and are the same thing, and both contain speculation (e.g. "possibly Gaz" below Ghost's profile), links 5 and 6 are based on the E3 demo (pre-release, with trailer showing early-concept "Secret Service" Shadow Company members) and link 7 begins with a caption that reads "The content below is entirely editable." None of these are an official statement from Infinity Ward, all of them are speculation based on a non-IW contributor/creator, and therefore none of them can be taken as conclusive proof of any kind that Roach is or is not SAS. None of the actual IW material presented indicates Roach is anything other than simply "Task Force 141," as does the current released game. Chell484 08:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) YOU CAN SEE ROACH?! So i don't know if this is intended by IW, or merely just the laziness of them re-using sounds, but in Special Ops i noticed that players can be referred to as 'Roach'. An example of this is in 'Hidden' (Charlie Missions i think) where you traverse 'All Ghillied Up' CoD4 map in reverse (clever approach by IW there). He can be seen in museum!!! He is the one on the left in the Cliffhanger display! To stop waffling and put it simply, in Hidden, if you pick up an unsuppressed firearm, and you hear Soaps voice calling you roach, then if your playing co-op then your partner can see you and, effectively, see Roach. However as said above, this may just be laziness of not wanting to create 'new' characters, so re using old recordings (as the same Spec Ops phrases can be found in SinglePlayer(SP) missions. Feel free to use this information as seen fit (if it was not known already) By the way, don't try and reply to me because the chances are i will never visit the 'talk pages' again :) -Unregistered User Possible Nickname Origin? Is it not possible that Sanderson was a marine that survived/narrowly escaped the nuclear warhead detonation in the first Modern Warfare? Thinking behind this was Roach = Cockroach and cockroaches can survive in post nuclear conditions supposedly. just a though and if this was correct it would suggest his nationality was american or another nationality fighting in that conflict. thoughts? I kinda think that is a very good guess ya know. Although i heard his middle name is something like Rochherson or a similarly vague name.Timmyctc 20:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I think it's very possible that if just before the mission "Aftermath" of CoD4, if you slow down the names of the 30,000 deaths, then you will find Gary Sanderson somewhere in there, but I'm not even going to attempt that lol. It's a good thought, but probably just a coincidence. 7th Body 22:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC)7th Body Actually Roaches can't survive Atomic Blasts and/or Nuclear Radiation that is just a Urban Legend. Roach's Weed Smoking Undoubtely, back in the core, Sanderson smoked tons of weed. Like seriously, whenever they'd take down a drug lord or something, they find all this pot there. And Sanderson was like "I'm smoking all this weed. Excuse me." And Sheperd was like, "O no you won't." And Sanderson was like, "Well then I'm gonna burn this mother down." And he did. And everyone got totally baked. And they were like 20 minutes late to the LZ because they couldn't stop giggling and eating all the drug lord's cavair. This comes straight from IF. Please add a reference to this to verify. Also sign your posts Smuff 20:22 January 20, 2010 (UTC) WTF? when was Roach in "the core" and is IF Infinity Ward? User: Roachrunner2010 19:34 February 27, 2010 "The core" is the U.S. Marines in case you didn't already know that. Smuff, if you are serious, show us proof. Cause honestly, it sounds like something someone would come up with if they were baked on a frickin kilo of weed. 20:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Patrick "Roach" Foehr you mean Corps, not core. i hope you get raped, many, many times. i have no respect for you as a hum...intel..sentien... entity... ok even entity is being generous. Agent Tasmania 12:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ( i strongly dislike you) :Don't take him so seriously. don't even bother with him. He is not worth it. I myself thought it was initially somewhat funny. If you really want some sort of punishment or something, just get a temp block on him or something. You are just wasting your time. Attack Rhino 12:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Nationality Sanderson is derived from Alexander which means "The Protector Of Mankind". Sanderson first made appearance in an Eglish speaking country in 130 BC into Scotland. Doc.Richtofen 12:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Guys I think I may be able to prove Roach's nationality: The picture below taken from Loose Ends clearly show British flags. Taken using noclip AdvancedRookie 21:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Main Picture We need a main picture. First Person View please? Baker78 01:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Technically speaking, there is no model for Roach. At all. I'd say just leave it blank.Mechanical 42 03:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Interesting to note how many sets of arms Roach has! I daresay the fact that he seems to be wearing a British flag patch will be waved as 'proof' by those who believe him to be from the UK though. Corporal Morgan, RRoS 21:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I am not going to change the article. It's just a bit of proof that doesn't prove it but supports the him being British fact.AdvancedRookie 21:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I'm saying that you should put a in-game screenshot (as in while you playing as him). Baker78 01:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) The picture is Roach. Not a random character model nor a place holder, it's the rest of the body you see when you're in 1st person view from Roach.--PhantomT1412 06:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Moving article I was thinking, as per the articles for "John "Soap" MacTavish" and "Simon "Ghost" Riley", with their callsigns/nicknames in the title, this article should be moved to "Gary "Roach" Sanderson". Moozipan Cheese 21:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) i agree Elberto 16:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Appearence On the takedown page, a picture is shown in the top right corner. it shows a man with black hair, a green beige uniform, and an american flag in the lower village. now only ghost wears green beige, but he is not feautered in the lower favela. so, do you think its possible that this is Roach? Its not meat or royce. Personally, i think it is Roach.--ZombieKillerTom 15:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I highly doubt it. It could be Meat or Royce, as their appearances are randomly generated. Moozipan Cheese 22:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I played that stage nearly a thousand times (tried to finish it in veteran.) Meat and Royce never get uniforms with sleeves,also that brown haired guy is seen in the trailers: in Takedown and Hornet's Nest. What I'm wondering is where we got the Woodland picture of Roach. For all we know, it's a random generated NPC. Cpl. Wilding 15:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Roach has no player model, much like Ramirez. This can be observed in any mission where you have access to UAVs. Mechanical 42 13:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Friend in Ghost? Ghost shouts no when Sanderson gets shot. Seeing how Mactavish cared for "Roach", could Ghost have too? Sign your posts, and all this "MacTavish must be friends with Roach because he tries to save him" stuff is complete...I don't really have a word for it. They ''must be friends if he tries to save him? Oh yeah, because only friends save each other from death. I'm not saying they weren't friends, I'm saying that it's a stupid trivia bullet. But, to answer question, yes Ghost cared for him, I've seen enough war movies to (somewhat) understand the bond between two fellow soldiers, but don't put a trivia thing about it. 04:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. It's me, Baker78. Okay then, no trivia bullet. Baker78 06:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Reading through that, it kind of sounded like I was yelling at you. I wasn't, just so we're straight. 06:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC) if you ask me it is just because they are both in task force 141. Pictures Again, I argue that people should put some in-game screenshots. I say, it's better than nothing. Baker78 02:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) He's most likely British Why? Because before the game was released, IW said that there would be 2 American campaigns and 2 British campaigns. The Americans are Allen and Ramirez. Obviously this means that the British campaigns are Soap's and Roach's missions. :Proof as to when they said this? Also, remember to sign the end of your posts with ~~~~. Moozipan Cheese 14:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :This would be a good theory if you could back it up. Sgt. Jon Rose 22:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Completely irrelevant. The SAS campaign in CoD4 was never referred to as Scottish, but last I checked you played as Soap MacTavish. Imrlybord7 22:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Except that for political purposes, Scotland is a part of Britain. And the SAS is technically a British entity. Sgt. Jon Rose 23:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) But aren't we talking from an ethnicity standpoint? Imrlybord7 00:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) On the last sentence or phrase of trivia, someone mispelled a bunch of words That could be true, but I think the creators never wanted any information about Roach to be revealed. He is obviously from a English speaking country, but other then that, what Roach was like is entirely up to the player. And they may have been referring to Ghost, Price and Soap (since one if not all of them are in every one of Roach's missions) when they referred to it as a British Campaign. This is entirely possible due to Soap, Price and Ghost (the only really noteable characters in that campaign other then Shepard and Nikolai) all being British. 09:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Patrick Foehr Deletion? PGB you put on a template saying that this artilce is going to be deleted. Why? I think it's a pretty well written article. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 22:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Gary Sanderson :Gary Sanderson just redirects to Gary "Roach" Sanderson. 22:55, March 4, 2010 (UT Yo, who's big idea was it to delete this article? Roach is my favorite playable character and he deserves an article. Roachrunner2010 05:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Roachrunner2010 00:19 Danny Sanderson may be add to the "Trivia" You probably don’t kwon him if you aren’t Israeli. Danny Sanderson is a well known singer here in Israel. He was in "Poogy" band in the Eurovision. His second name is Sanderson like our character. Appearance confirmed? Ever notice how in some special ops missions you hear Ghost or Soap calling you Roach. Well you that a bit of the special ops missions are parts of missions from the campaign. So I'm pretty sure the character design your partner has (and what you have because there the same) is the same one Roach has. It totally makes sence! Because obviously you play as Roach in some of the special ops missions, amiright? I think of snapshot of how Roach appears in Spec Ops should be displayed Roach's photo, from No Russian Machinima It's Roach in No Russian Machinima video, just right in 4:21, he does photos of all the documents you need to download ingame. It can't be. That's Scarecrow by the way. And sign your posts. 16:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) The maker of that video just nocliped out and used random characters for placeholders anyways. That is not Allen at the end either. Just btw. Slowrider7 03:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Roach in Launch Trailer Is it possible that you see the back of Roachs head in the Launch Trailer? At one point where it shows Rojas' assistant and where the announcer says "but no longer" a man with black hair and no helmet can be seen in the passenger seat of the van in Takedown. Is this just an error made by infinity ward or a good idea of what Roach looks like? Because if it is then that puts us one step closer to his appearence. P.S. to the people who say Roach is in spec ops because Price or Soap calls the player Roach the adio clips are being reused from campaign it means nothing your appearence is randomly generated. In one op Soap could call you Roach and you could be an african model and in another op Soap could call you Roach and you could be a caucasian model.Foxtrot12 03:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Found out what Roach(and Allen) look like Watch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmt9Xk-PIGE, it reveals allen in no russian disguise, and roach watching vid of no russian, hopefully we can add the pictures to the articles It's fake. Lt. Dunn Talk 16:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :It just uses other characters as placeholders. It's not them. 16:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Roach on cover? Or maybe in Museum? Could the soldier on the game cover be Roach? I know that the background is the Capitol Building, but I was just thinking! And these two urls? Are the soldiers in these pictures Roach? Museum 1 Museum 2 03:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered User The soldier on the cover is most likely Pvt. Ramirez, because you see the damaged Capitol Building in the background, AND he's wearing U.S. Army Ranger uniform, which clearly does NOT indicate it is Roach. AND Roach does not appear in the Museum simply because his model is most likely used by TF141 models. EvErLoyaLEagLE (5/8/2010) Found Roach in the Favela, in the trailer! http://th100.zymichost.com/roachandghost.jpg (Sorry, my host is strict... so copy and paste that url) Sorry for the low-res pic, but I found Roach, together with Ghost on the left; you can see his signature red glasses. Looks like Roach is wearing a long sleeve, with a helmet from Halo 3 or something... 03:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered User Like this? http://th100.zymichost.com/roachandghost.jpg Braden 0.0 12:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. but that's the random NPC. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 12:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) 'Gary Sanderson' is the name of a 'profesional ninja' participating in the pawtucket brewrey tour on the episode of family guy that parodies 'willy wonka and the chocolate factory' then has peter learn piano. predates MW2 by a few years. Agent Tasmania 12:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) For the THIRD TIME... Can someone PLEASE put in-game screenshots? Baker78 01:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC)